


Anything for a King (Chinese Version)

by d7b7



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Prison Sex, Sex Pollen, Viagra
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 07:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1217461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d7b7/pseuds/d7b7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>索林被下了药</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything for a King (Chinese Version)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Anything for a King](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098505) by [Anonymonimus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymonimus/pseuds/Anonymonimus). 



> Original Author: Anonymonimus  
> Translated by dong7bang7  
> All rights preserved by original author.

德瓦林在狭小的囚室内来回踱步。他们被关进来后不久，卫兵就带走了索林。德瓦林听说过一些精灵王的事，关于为了得到情报他有多么不择手段等等。简而言之，瑟兰迪尔是个冷酷的精灵。甚至有传闻声称他曾侵犯俘虏。从他看到索林时露出的眼神，就算他真的付诸实施德瓦林也不会太惊讶。一想到精灵的手沾惹他的国王，德瓦林愤怒地握紧拳头捶向门。要是瑟兰都伊胆敢损伤或玷污索林的一根胡子，他必将付出代价。

突然他听到外边有脚步声渐渐接近，接着囚室的门被打开了。起初，他以为他们要带他去瑟兰都伊那儿审问——说实话这是个蠢主意，他是个受过严酷训练的战士知道怎么保守秘密。没想到索林被推了进来，满脸通红看起来很难受。德瓦林慌忙冲上去查看。守卫关上门，凑到一块儿用精灵语窃笑私语，十有八九是羞辱之类上不了台面的话。

“索林！”德瓦林轻轻摇晃他的国王喊道。索林的瞳孔大得惊人，不管他说什么都得不到多少反应，似乎已经神志不清了。德瓦林忧心忡忡，继续摇晃他。“索林！振作点——”

他的手拂过索林的前臂时，从那两片粉色的嘴唇间溢出一记慵懒软绵的呻吟。出乎意料的反应令德瓦林涨红了脸，但这无关紧要，当务之急是想办法让索林清醒过来。他用手背试探索林的额头，想看看有没有发烧，没想到索林又发出了和先前一样饱含欲望的声音。德瓦林吓了一跳连忙抽回手，困惑地上下打量索林。突然间他想起了关于瑟兰都伊的传闻。

“索林……”德瓦林竭力控制着飙升的怒火，低声问，“出什么事了？他对你做了什么？”

索林沉重地交换呼吸，挣扎着想要站起来。但最终他只能瘫坐在冰冷的地板上，勉强找到回答德瓦林的力气。“他……让我喝了一种药……药水。”

“做什么用的药水？”德瓦林咬牙。

“好热……”索林答非所问，胡乱扯着衬衣解开系绳拽拉领口，但他根本无法靠软绵的四肢自己把衣服脱下来。他看向德瓦林，眼中闪着急切的光芒。“德瓦林……帮我……”

德瓦林不假思索地服从了他的要求，替他脱下衣服。借着暗淡的光线，他奇怪地注意到索林的皮肤上覆着一层细密的汗珠。要知道地牢里绝对谈不上暖和，索林怎么会热到这种程度？他摇头挥开疑问，利索地折叠好国王的衬衣放到边上。等他回身时，差点惊掉下巴。索林居然开始脱裤子了。

他一门心思跟裤带缠斗的笨拙模样可爱透了，德瓦林发了会愣才惊醒过来，连忙上前阻止。然而他一碰到索林的手腕，国王就再次发出了放荡的吟叫声。直到这个时候，德瓦林才总算注意到对方高高鼓起的裤裆，明白过来先前那些呻吟，粗喘和发热意味着什么。

“索林，”他看着国王好不容易打败裤带扯开裤头，试着又问，“他到底给你喝了什么？”

“我……我不知道，”索林边说边死命把缠在腿上的裤子往下拉，直到只剩一条贴身衬裤才罢手，“他说那个药水会让我变得很敏感……之类的，我觉得很热，还有点……”他比了下胯部，“不过我没让他发现……可能他以为药水对我不起作用，所以叫人把我带了回来。”

“他没有碰你？”德瓦林追问。

索林摇头。“不过……”他喘息道，“我要你……德瓦林。”

“要我做什么？”德瓦林呆呆地问。

索林丢给他一个白眼，背靠石墙张开腿，“上我，”他艰难地承认，“那玩意让我、让我想要……”

长久以来德瓦林始终默默渴望着他的国王，这一点毋庸置疑，但同样的他也从来没有表示过什么，因为他的身份配不上贵为国王的索林。哪怕他们朝夕相处、相扶相持了一辈子，哪怕他是国王青梅竹马一起长大的知己密友。包括他自己的哥哥巴林在内，所有知情的人都认为两人身份悬殊，德瓦林不该也不能有非分之想。但同时，他们也谆谆教诲他必须服从索林的命令。而此时此刻，索林欲火中烧，命令德瓦林上他。

他不可能再遇到更好的机会了。德瓦林在服从和拒绝间摇摆了一瞬，立刻替自己找到了正当充分的理由选择前者，毕竟他接受的教育就是：服从国王。

“你确定？”德瓦林问，依然想知道索林提出这个要求时是清醒的。

“是的是的，”索林剧烈地喘气，腿分得更开了一些，“快点……”

德瓦林猛扑上去堵住他的嘴唇，舌头长驱直入，手贪婪地抚遍国王的身体。索林在他的手掌下呻吟、扭动，迫不及待地迎合每一下爱抚，那么的敏感热情，德瓦林几乎无法自持。他曾经不得不靠想象寻求慰藉，而现在……尽管是药水使得索林如此兴奋，但德瓦林决定把这当做他们真正在一起时索林会有的反应。

他热切地探索着索林的身体，拧捏乳头收获满足的低泣和火热的目光，然后手指沿肌肉线条向下划过腰腹来到衬裤的裤腰。索林急促的呼吸扭动胯部，无声地催促德瓦林赶紧干正事。德瓦林服从了，虽然他想尽可能多品味会儿这一生只得一次的时刻，但更重要的是索林现在一定非常难受。

他一把拉下索林的裤子，坚硬的欲望暴露在空气中，索林却只是低吟了声，火烫的身体仿佛丝毫感觉不到寒冷。他的欲望挺立在大张的腿间顶部湿润微微抽动，简直叫人垂涎欲滴。

德瓦林倾身将它吞没，索林全身打颤，叫得好听极了。他上下摆动脑袋吮吸，用即轻柔又足以取悦的力道抚弄囊袋。索林仰起脖子脑袋靠住墙壁，大声呻吟起来。他的音量实在有点高，德瓦林不由好奇它们能在厅廊里传得多远。

“德、德瓦林……”索林突然语不成声地唤道，猛地绷紧身子释放在他的嘴里。

德瓦林吐出体液抹干净下巴，索林依然硬挺着，高潮几乎没有起到缓解的作用。不过索林似乎并不在意前面的问题，只是一味地催促德瓦林：“上我。”

德瓦林环顾四周试着寻找油脂一类的东西，可惜一无所获，只好将三根手指塞进索林的嘴里让他用唾液湿润。索林捧住他的手，舌头灵活地卷住手指舔舐，嘴里不时泄出动听的呻吟。情色的画面看得德瓦林两眼发直，几乎忘了国王还等着他“效劳”。

伴随着濡湿的声响，他抽出手指，身体挤进索林的腿间，先用食指沿着入口轻柔地画圈挑逗，随后整根推进甬道。他缓缓地开始抽插，索林紧抓着粗糙的地板又一次仰起头放声吟叫。很快德瓦林又加进一根手指，剪动扩张寻找敏感点。

索林难以自制地颤抖，身体叫嚣着索求更多。当德瓦林的手指戳刺那一点时，麻痹似的快感贯穿他的身体。他竭力挺起胯部，迎向抽插追逐更强烈的快感，但手指远远满足不了那仿佛没有尽头的渴望。

“德瓦林，求你！”他无法管住自己的嘴巴，“我受不了了！”

索林此刻的模样没有人能抗拒得了；绯红的脸颊配上红肿微启的嘴唇，脸上交织着渴望、欲望和绝望，虹膜几乎被放大的瞳孔完全占据。在德瓦林眼里，索林就是美丽与性感本身，他只愿这一刻能成为永恒。

他对索林的渴望丝毫不逊于索林渴望纾解。

他抽出手指，解放束缚在裤子里的欲望，匆匆湿润了下将头部抵进索林的入口。索林仰头呻吟，细碎的恳求声不断从舌尖滚落。德瓦林抓紧他的腰，把剩余的部分一推到底，喘息着感受紧窒的甬道贪婪地将他全部吞下。他停顿了一会，等待他的国王适应。只是几秒钟的功夫，药水的效力就帮助索林忘了绝大部分痛楚。

“动一下……”他用腿缠住德瓦林的腰杆求道。

一开始德瓦林克制地保持缓慢稳定的速度，但他很快发现索林并没有疼痛或不舒服，于是他的节奏放纵狂野起来。索林迷醉的喊叫声回荡在他的耳畔，鼓励他更快更用力更深地出入顶撞。虽然德瓦林无比想要保持清醒记住美梦成真的一刻，但是他几乎立刻就迷失在了极致的快感和满足中。索林在他的臂弯里呻吟战栗，他终于能像幻想中那样抚摸他。如果此刻他们躺在舒服的床上而不是冷冰冰的囚牢里，那么一切都完美了。

又是几下激烈的抽插，德瓦林感到索林的内壁痉挛收缩，预示高潮的临近。德瓦林也快到了极限，动作渐渐失去节奏越来越凌乱无章。他握住索林的勃起，一边套弄一边继续在他体内驰骋。凶猛的快感势不可挡，索林尖叫起来紧紧抱住德瓦林越过顶点，白浊的液体打湿了他自己的胸膛。德瓦林紧随其后，深深射进索林体内。

他们搂抱在一起，四肢纠缠，呼吸交叠起伏。良久，德瓦林带着点儿不好意思地笑着问：“你好点了吗？”

“好多了。”索林回以同样的表情。

德瓦林低头让他们的嘴唇贴到一起。“我一直……一直是爱你的。”

索林瞬间面红耳赤，别开头结结巴巴地问：“……真的？”

“是的。”

索林安静了一会，想着如何回答，最后他又问：“你为什么从来不告诉我？”

“你是国王。”德瓦林轻声说，“我只是你的勇士，身份配不上。”

“不是这样。”索林捧住他的脸告诉他。

忽然间德瓦林明白过来，他的感情并不是单方面的，而索林也不在乎别人的眼光或世俗。他露出笑容，再次吻住对方。

“呃，可算完了，”奇力用力清了清嗓子，“这是我母亲给的，好提醒我记得自己的誓言。”

“那边那个就是你母亲？”陶瑞尔指着德瓦林和索林的囚室问。

“不……”奇力尴尬地回答，“那是我舅舅……”

完


End file.
